


Needing A Book Titled: How to Avoid Sucking Every Drop of Blood From Your Best Friend, Who You Happen To Be In Love With

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a vampire, and Pete is always a little too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing A Book Titled: How to Avoid Sucking Every Drop of Blood From Your Best Friend, Who You Happen To Be In Love With

When you press your ear against someone’s chest you can hear their heartbeat. Some find it comforting, some find it creepy. For me, it’s like torture. You know when you’re waiting for dinner to be ready, you can smell it so much you can hardly stand it? The wait makes you feel like you haven’t eaten in days. Imagine how much worse it would be if you hadn’t. If you were surrounded by food and you had to contain yourself. Imagine instead of food though, it was blood. Surrounded by people with the crimson liquid just beneath their skin. Hundreds of them below the stage in front of me. It isn’t that I _don’t_ drink blood, because I do. But diving into a large crowd, biting the first person I come into contact with is not a good idea. I’m excellent at replacing the memory with something else, but with this large crowd it would be impossible. So I sing. I grip my guitar a little too tight and I ignore what I want. What I need. Only one song left. Just one. Saturday. The one where Pete gets a little too close to me, and I’m going to have to endure the blood pumping loudly through his veins. We get through a quarter of the song and here he comes, resting his head on my shoulder, looking up to me. It’s his way of asking if I’m alright. I give him a quick nod, still singing. I’m lying, of course, and he knows that. I’ve really only confirmed that I probably won’t rip half the crowd into shreds. He walks back over and keeps playing, keeping his eyes on me. As soon as the song’s over, we wave to the crowd, Pete saying his thank yous, and quickly walk off. We change out of our sticky, sweaty stage clothing and into cleaner clothes that don’t smell as bad as we do, yet. One of the bodyguards ask if we’re going to do a signing. Before I can agree to it, Pete steps in.

“Nah, man. Patrick isn’t feeling up to it. He nearly passed out on stage.” He rubs my back comfortingly.

He nods and walks outside to tell the fans. My chest burns with guilt.

“I-I could have-”

“No.” Pete says firmly.

“But-”

“I get that you feel guilty, but imagine how much worse you’d feel if you killed someone.” he hisses into my ear.

I bite my lip and nod, “Fine...you’re right I..fuck.” I run my fingers through my hair.

“Look... we’re going to stop by a diner nearby, alright? You go... do what you need to and meet us there.”

I nod, “Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re too close.”

He nods and steps back, “Right, sorry. I forget I’m a walking hamburger to you.” he says jokingly.

I frown, “No you’re-”

“It’s a joke. I know, blah blah sentimental tortured vampire stuff. Now go eat, and then come pretend to eat with us.” He tosses me my phone, “I’ll text you when I find out where exactly we go.”

I nod and slip the phone into my pocket, before slipping outside behind the venue, running quickly out of sight. I run a few miles before looking for a secluded area. A woman is smoking in her work uniform, behind the building. I glance around to make sure no one is near, before walking over.

“You need something, kid?”

I fight a scowl. Kid. I’m almost thirty for crying out loud.

I force a smile, “Yeah, I think I got a little lost...”

“Where you tryin’ to go?” she raises an eyebrow.

“Well here...” I take my phone out of my pocket, “My friend sent me a text with the name...” I show her the screen.

When she turns her head to look at my phone, I quickly slip a hand over her mouth and bite into her neck. She gasps and tries to push me away, but it’s no use. Her fear is only making the blood pump faster, which delights and sickens me at the same time. I slide the phone back into my pocket before moving my hand to hers and gently squeezing, what I hope is a comforting gesture. When I pull back, I look into her eyes, trapping her in the gaze before moving my hand from her mouth.

“It’s okay...” I say softly, “You just came out for a smoke, and now you’re on your way back inside. Nothing else happened.” I blink to break the connection.

She shakes her head, “Sorry kid, I zoned out on you. Where did you need to find?”

I glance at the text Pete just sent me, and show her the name, for real this time.

“Well what luck. You’re here.” she points to the building.

“Oh.” I look down, flustered, “Well thanks.”

She chuckles and leads me inside. I sit at an empty table and wait for them, tweeting an apology for not doing a signing. I hope sick doesn’t seem like a worthless excuse, but I can’t exactly say that I was afraid I’d rip a fan apart and drink every drop of their blood. The doorbell chimes as Pete, Andy and Joe walk in. 

“Aw, you beat us!” Pete pouts.

I shrug and mumble, “I was unlucky enough to find our waitress outside smoking.”

Pete’s eyes widen, “Will she remember?”

I shake my head as she walks over.

“Drinks?” she asks.

“Water.” we mumble simultaneously.

She nods and hands us menus before going back to get our drinks.

“I asked her for directions.”

Pete snorts, “And you were already here?”

I nod, “Apparently so.”

“Smooth.” he grins and looks at his menu, saying under his breath, “Five bucks says she’ll flirt with you.”

I roll my eyes, “Doubtful, she kept calling me kid.”

Joe reaches over the table to mess up my hair, “That’s ‘cause you’re so adorable Patty.”

I slap his hands away, “Fuck off.”

Andy and Pete join his laughter as she walks over with our drinks. She sets mine down first, making Pete’s grin widen.

“Thanks.” I tell her and take a sip.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” she passes out the rest of the drinks and asks, “Decided what you want yet?”

Andy and Joe order while Pete and I keep looking.

After she walks away, Pete mumbles, “Patrick would like another bite, actually.”

I elbow him, “Shut up.”

“You bit the waitress?” Andy whispers.

“Not intentionally, can we drop it?”

Joe chuckles, “How’d she taste?”

I glare at him, before looking back at the menu. I can eat normal food, but I don’t really have a need for it. But it would also look odd if I never did. Everything tastes the same, but it just isn’t as satisfying as it was before. It doesn’t help the hunger at all. I decide to just get a burger, and let Pete have some of my fries.

 

As we’re finishing up she brings over the check, smiling. We each pay a fourth of the cost, leaving a tip for her. She hands me a piece of paper.

“In case you get lost around here again.” she smiles and walks away.

I look down at the piece of paper and blush, stuffing it into my pocket.

“Was that her number?” Andy grins.

“Shut up.” I take a sip of my water.

Pete grins, “You owe me five bucks.”

“And you owe me like twenty, so it’s fifteen now.” I grumble, irritated.

“You should call her.” Joe shrugs, “I mean, unless you have a secret girlfriend.”

“No.” I set the glass down, harder than I intended.

“Why not? She’s pretty.” Andy pushes.

“Yes, she’s lovely. But I’m not interested.” I shove the rest of my food onto Pete’s plate and walk outside as she heads to our table, hoping she didn’t hear any of that. 

I pull her number out of my pocket and crumble it up, tossing it into the trashcan.

“Well that was subtle.”

I jump and turn around, blushing furiously when the waitress walks over crossing her arms, “I um-”

“No, I get it. I’m just a waitress-”

“No, it’s not-”

“And you’re so much better than someone who works their ass off every day-”

“I’m gay!” I blush deeply and cover my mouth.

Her eyes widen, “Oh...”

I nod shyly, “Yeah...”

She laughs softly, “Gay or married...” she shakes her head, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s, It’s fine.” I bite my lip and glance at the door, “Any idea what’s holding them up?”

“They’re waiting for ice cream, that I should be making but I decided to snap at you instead...so I’ll get back inside.” she walks back in.

I shake my head and sit on the sidewalk, not wanting to go back inside, but not really wanting to be alone on the bus either. Shit, I’m still hungry. I start to fidget and look around.

“Sup?” Pete sits beside me.

“Still...hungry.” I pull at my hair.

“Is that why you wouldn’t call her?”

I roll my eyes, “Shut up.”

“No, really, because I get you being...that would make things difficult but-”

“Fuck, Pete it’s not that okay?” I keep pulling at my hair.

He frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder. Before I can control myself I grab his hand and bite into his wrist. He gasps softly.

“P-Patrick.”

I tell myself to let go, but I can’t. He tastes so sweet, like candy. 

He sighs softly and runs his fingers through my hair, “I’ve got to be fucked up for feeling relaxed about this, but..” he pulls my hair, hard. Pulling me away from his wrist, he winces in pain when my teeth rip the skin a bit more.

“Shit, Pete I-fuck.”

He holds his bleeding wrist and groans, “It didn’t hurt until now.”

“Here, let me-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” he scoots away.

“No, I-I can make it stop.”

He bites his lip, “Promise?”

I nod, “I promise, Pete.”

He holds his wrist out to me, shivering when my tongue glides over the wound. I pull back and lick the remaining blood from my lips, avoiding his eyes.

“Patrick?”

“Yeah?” I run my fingers over the healed wound.

“Don’t make me forget.”

I look up to him, confused, “You want to remember that?”

He nods.

“Why?”

“Because that showed me more than anything, that you are still Patrick. You’re still hungry, but you healed the bite and didn’t continue. You could have done anything you wanted. I pulled you away, but you could overpower me if you wanted. But you didn’t.” he smiles and kisses my cheek, “And I want to remember that.”

I nod and bite my lip, “I’ll meet you guys at the hotel.”

He nods and walks back inside with Andy and Joe. I would hate myself if I lost control on Pete. I can’t let that happen. But now that I know how he tastes, self control is going to be very difficult. So I’ll just have to make sure I take care of my hunger while I’m around him. Because I can’t bite him again. I could go too far, and I can’t stand losing him.


End file.
